Talking Kitty Cat
Steve Cash (born: ), better known online as Talking Kitty Cat (formerly stevecash83), is an American YouTuber (and musician) who has created videos of his pets, Sylvester, Gibson (who passed away in 2016), Shelby, Random Kitty, Gibbyson and GG. He makes Talking Kitty videos, which have grown fairly popular. The main characters of the series are Sylvester and Steve. Steve's first video was The Mean(er) Kitty Songuploaded in 2007. He has another channel, stevecashblog, is a blog channel. He sometimes uploads Talking Kitty related videos on that channel as well. His blog channel currently has over 80,000 subscribers. In his videos, Steve usually talks to his cat, Sylvester, about something important happening, with Sylvester not caring at all. Steve usually talks only to Sylvester in his videos, because despite his grumpy nature, he is the most talkative pet in the house. Sylvester usually spends his time writing in his diary, sleeping, eating or planing how to get rid of other pets. Biography Steve currently lives with his cats in Nampa, Idaho. He has a wife with whom he's been married since 2014. He most likely also has kids, as he never shows his wife in his videos, it's most likely they have children, but he respects their privacy. Another hint to this is a random kid making a cameo in one of Steve's videos, unintentionally. Steve also has bipolar disorder, which means he sometimes gets stuck in a depressed state for months for no apparent reason. This is why it sometimes takes him so much in between videos to upload. When this happens, he also disappears from every social media he has. Characters *Sylvester (born: ), is a black cat with a cynical behavior. He is the most talkative out of all pets and also Steve's oldest pet. He is mean towards other pets, as he sometimes plots how to get rid of them. His original owner was Todd, who put Sylvester on craigslist, and Steve adopted him. Even though he hates everyone, he sometimes shows that he cares for his family, but wants to be shown as mean, scary kitty cat. He is also very smart, as he is seen using computers, phones, knows how to open all doors, he writes in his diary (though his writings are scribbles). Despite this, he doesn't know how calendar works, so most of his diary date entries have random dates like: Octombuary 39rd. *Shelby (born: 2009), is a black lab. She is very playful, she loves Sylvester and protects him, even though he doesn't love her back. Though being a dog with good nature, she is often destructive and causes a lot of mess. On a video released August 17, 2019, Steve revealed that Shelby had gone completely blind. *Gibson (born: 2010 - April 2nd, 2016), was a rag doll cat, and as Steve said, his best friend. He was better behaved than Sylvester, and much more playful. He was also a scaredy cat as he was scared of almost everything, Todd and spiders in particular. He died due to a urinary track infection, which he had been battling for years. *Random Kitty (born: 2015), is a cat that randomly appeared in Steve's backyard (thus the name). Though he had more pets than he was allowed to have, he took her in to find her real owner. As he was unable to and she had already grown to a full grown cat, he decided to keep her. When she appears in the videos, she usually speaks a lot of random words while Steve is talking to her. She also seems to be a little bit paranoid, as she is sometimes playful with everyone, and the next moment she starts hitting everyone. She mated with Gibson before he died and had 5 kittens. *Gibbyson (born: 2016), is Gibson's son. Out of all 5 kittens, Random Kitty chose the gray one to stay at home, while the rest were given away, and he got the name Gibbyson, meaning Gibson's son. Like his dad, he is well behaved. He is often seen with his mom as she still licks him, even though he is larger than her at his point. *GG (born: 2018), is a kitten from one of Random Kitty's kitten, which Steve decided to adopt. Her name is short for Gibson's Granddaughter. *Ibanez (born: 2008), was a rag doll cat. He was arguably one of Sylvester's only friends. Steve revealed in December 2008, that he left Ibanez outside one day and he never came back. It is possible that he got picked up by a new owner. *Todd is Steve's nemesis and Sylvester's original owner. Sylvester loves him as he used to give Sylvester catnip everyday and until Sylvester died from overdose. When Sylvester got reborn into his 3rd cat life he still remembered him. Todd often spies on Steve and tries to kidnap his pets. Trivia *Steve Cash is a member of the band Pause For The Cause as the guitarist. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers